


Calla-Lilly

by lettalady



Series: Daddy!Tom [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: an interaction between Tom and his mother-to-be partner. I got a bit distracted by Daddy!Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calla-Lilly

Tom paces, turning from the huge bay window with its expansive view of the city to walk back across the room. His restlessness stems from homesickness – no, not even that.  _Heartsickness_. The job is important to him, yes, but so are the people waiting for him at home. These long spans of time spent away from London never bothered him when he was single, aside from the yearning to hear the familiar bustle of the city every once in a while… But now?

Now he worries about the months spent away from those he cherishes: His wife, her touch still lingering from the kiss goodbye this morning, her whispered words from the night prior – that they were going to be blessed with another little someone.  His daughter, the hurricane disguised as a three year old, who they would need to break the news to, once her mother developed to the point of showing. Lilian – his little Lilly – will be a grand big sister.

Phone calls and videos are certainly the miracle of the modern age, but they don’t compare to the warmth of wife and child nestled in his arms, the comfort their weight provided. Lilly had pouted until she’d worn herself out, fortifying herself in her parents’ bed with sheets and pillows. In her three year old mind, if he couldn’t go to sleep, he couldn’t leave.

“Lilly, pet,” he gently coaxes the comforter from her tiny fists to reveal the scrunched up face framed by light brown curls. “It won’t be for long.”

“Daddy, no!” She whines, even while reaching out to allow him to scoop her from the bed.

The way she had wrapped her arms around his neck meant she wasn’t letting go for a while. They had waltzed through the hallways of the house towards her room, singing a few of their favorite songs along the way. It had taken two stories, his promise – several times over – to bring back the usual: a flower for his Calla-Lilly — something to press into her collection. And, finally, assurances that he would miss her and her mother  _terribly_  and be home as soon as he could.

Back across the floor he goes – back towards the view of the cityscape. Beautiful view, yes – but it doesn’t hold a candle to the women waiting for him at home.

Perhaps a phone call… no, he needs his laptop, he needs a larger screen. He had carried his laptop with him in his carryon, along with a few other needed items to try to keep busy on the flight – but where had the charger been stashed? Someplace within his suitcase. He can’t have the thing turning off mid-conversation. His little Lilly would be furious with him over that.

Tom hauls the suitcase up onto the bed, unlocks the hinges and throws the thing open. He stares down at the objects held within. It takes him a moment to process what he sees before he starts to laugh.

He knows what the suitcase held the night before – and hadn’t thought to check the thing before heading out the door after breakfast. Goodness knows what the TSA thought upon screening the contents.

What are pants and shirts and socks and things to a three year old? Not necessary for a trip, surely. No – his suitcase that he had packed under the supervised care of his wife now had apparently been repacked this morning care of the other love of his life – and with things  _she_  held dear.

Though he hasn’t the foggiest how Snuggles the Bear will do him any good in rehearsal.  


End file.
